Can't Have You
by iLOVEPiNKK3
Summary: Alex Russo hates Connect Three, but Harper drags her to their concert anyways. What happens when they meet Connect Three, who happen to be spending the summer in New York City?


Chapter One: Harper Knows

"Alex!"

Alex Russo turned around to look at her best friend, Harper Finkle.

"What are you wearing!?!" asked Alex.

"What are you doing!?!" asked Harper at the same time. She looked at the counter of Waverly Sub Station. Alex was painting pictures on it using ketchup and mustard.

"Harper, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm working," said Alex.

"No, Alex. It looks like you're painting a picture of you and Dean using ketchup and mustard!"

"Well, yeah," Alex said. "I mean, ever since Dean moved away and we broke up, I've missed him a lot. I'm just letting my emotions out through art. That's why I love art so much."

"Wow, Alex. That was really deep," Harper said in disbelief.

Alex rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I know, wasn't it?" she said. "And I just came up with that now. You know, I should become an actress."

Harper rolled her eyes. "Alex, you're my best friend and I love you, but can't you just be serious for once? And I thought you said you were working?"

"Oh, I am," said Alex. "Look at this." She nodded her head towards Max, who was wearing a purple baseball hat on his head.

"That purple hat is called an Ever-Listening Hat. Whoever puts it on must follow every order that someone gives them. So I convinced Max to try it on, I told him it would really bring out the green in his eyes, even though he doesn't have green eyes so I really don't know how he fell for it. I must be getting really good, or he's really dumb. But anyways," Alex rolled her eyes, "He put it on, and I told him to work my shift. And Ta-da! He's working my shift while I color the counter with ketchup and mustard. The only reason I have to stay here is so I can take it off in case my dad comes."

"Alex, that is completely diabolical," said Harper.

"Thank you!" Alex grinned. Harper rolled her eyes.

"Well now that we've answered you're 'What are you doing?' question, you can answer mine. What in the WORLD are you wearing?" asked Alex.

"Oh, do you like it?" asked Harper as she spun around. She had on a shirt with hearts, diamonds, spades, and clubs on it. As she spun, her skirt, which was made entirely of playing cards somehow sewn together, spread out around her. To finish of the look were shoes that had jokers on them and a headband that, like the skirt, was also made entirely of cards. "I decided to take a break from food clothing and make clothes from other objects."

"It's. . . uhm, . . . wow," said Alex, trying to hide her horror so she would hurt her best friend's feelings.

"Thanks Alex!" Harper exclaimed, somehow mistaking Alex's shocked expression as one of admiration.

"Well anyways," Alex said trying to change the subject, "What were so hyped about when you came running in here like a crazy person?"

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot. Guess which best friend of yours just won first row seats and backstage passes to the last Connect Three World Tour concert tonight!"

"Please don't say you," pleaded Alex.

"Me!" Harper yelled, jumping up and down. Alex just stood there, staring at her. "Why aren't you jumping up and down excitedly with me Alex?"

"Because Harper, you know I don't like that band and now you want me to waste away my Saturday night and listen to them sing for two hours. I don't think so."

"Come on Alex, you've never even listened to one of their songs. Please give them a chance. For me."

"Harper, you know I'd do anything for you, but I really, _really_ don't like Connect Three."

"Alex, I always do things for you. Like the time I got that tattoo from Dean just so you would have an excuse to talk to him."

"That was a completely different situation Harper. It was a washable tattoo for goodness sakes. It came off the next morning when you took a shower."

Harper rolled her eyes. "Please Alex, I'm begging you. If you don't go with me, who am I supposed to invite?"

"Harper, I'm serious. I'm not going to waste two hours of my life watching three boys parade around in jeans that don't fit them while they sing songs that are so Disney-cliché."

"Please A-"

"ALEX!" Harper's plead was cut off when Jerry Russo came walking into the Sub Station and spotted Max wearing the Ever-Listening Hat. He walked over to Max and ripped the hat off his head.

"What am I doing here?" asked Max, confused. "I don't have to work till the night shift."

"Max, go upstairs and play with Dragon or something," said Jerry. Max hurried off and Jerry turned around to face Alex.

Alex changed her face from scared to innocent in a record five seconds. "Hi Daddy," she smiled.

"Don't you hi Daddy me," said Jerry. "You're in big trouble young lady. It's one thing for you to trick Max into working your shift but it's another thing when you use unsupervised magic for it."

"But Daddy-" Alex started but was interrupted by Jerry.

"No Alex, you have to learn to take responsibility for your actions. You're grounded for two weekends."

Alex folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"But Mr. Russo, Alex was supposed to go with me tonight to the Connect Three concert," protested Harper.

"But Alex hates Connect Three," said Justin, who had come downstairs to watch Alex getting in trouble by their Dad.

"Yeah, I do," replied Alex. "Harper just hasn't gotten it through her head yet that I hate Connect Three and would rather stay locked inside my house for the rest of my life than go to one of their concerts."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," said Jerry. "Alex, you're not grounded anymore."

"WHAT?" Justin yelled while Alex broke into a huge grin.

"No, don't worry Justin, I have a better punishment for her. Alex, tonight you're going to the Connect Three concert."

"WHAT?" Now it was Alex's turn to yell. Justin started laughing while Harper jumped up and down.

"Thanks Mr. Russo!" she said.

"Yeah. Thanks Dad," Alex said sarcastically.

"I'll pick you up at six Alex!" Harper said as she happily skipped out of the Sub Station.

"Great." Alex said sarcastically.

"Now, Alex go take those people's orders, they've been waiting for about five minutes," said Jerry. Alex sulking walked over to the table. "Oh, and Alex," Jerry said. Alex turned around. "Have fun tonight." Alex rolled her eyes and took the customers orders.

xoJUSTiNBiEBERxoJONASBROTHERSxoJBxoJUSTiNBiEBERxoJONASBROTHERSxo

"Guys, I am so hyped for our concert tonight!" exclaimed Shane Grey.

"I know me too!" replied his older brother, Jason Grey.

"Guys, can you tone it down. I'm trying to sleep," said the youngest brother, Nate Grey. He put his head back on the seat of the limo and tried to fall back asleep.

"Come on Nate, you know you're excited for tonight's concert," said Shane.

"Actually, I'm not. Because this is our last concert and after this our tour is done."

"Yeah, but Nate, think of it," said Jason. "After this, we have the whole summer off to spend here in our new house in New York City. Picture it: Us three relaxing all summer while writing songs to record for our new album."

"Yeah, just think of it. We can sleep as late as we want, play as many video games as we want, go wherever, okay not _wherever_ we want, but a lot of places!" added Shane.

"Yeah. That does sound pretty good," said Nate. "Especially the sleep part. I'm so tired. After this concert, I just want to go straight to our new home and sleep."

"Uhm, ok, but don't forget Nate, we have a short meet and greet after our concert tonight," said Jason matter-of-factly.

"What?" said Nate. "I mean, I love meeting fans and all but why do we always to meet them after the concert and not before?"

"Sorry dude, but we don't control these things," said Shane.

"Besides," added Jason. "It's only two girls. A girl named Harper who won our radio concert and her plus-one. It's not like it's going to take that long."

"True." Nate sighed. "Well, I'm gonna try and get some sleep before our concert tonight so wake me up when we get to the venue."

Nate propped his legs up on the seats across from him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
